Episode 759: Your Fantastic Offseason Emails
Date November 4, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam answer listener emails about buying two tickets to games, Derek Jeter jerseys, and the World Series, and Play Index about extra innings. Topics * One person buying multiple game tickets * Derek Jeter jersey popularity * Purchased vs. giveaway shirseys * Offensive production in extra innings * 2015 Toronto Blue Jays' offense * Changing the World Series format Intro John Lennon, "Here We Go Again" Outro George Harrison, "The Answer's at the End" Banter * Episode 757 follow-up: Thanks to listener Owen, Sam finally has closure on why Chobani is pronounced the way it is. * Ben wonders how many languages are collectively spoken by Effectively Wild listeners. Email Questions * Ivan: "I go to Dodgers home games several times a season and other MLB games around the country if I can schedule them into my business trips. Is it bad that I usually go to baseball games by myself? And is it bad that sometimes I buy two tickets just so I have the extra leg and elbow room? I am not a sad, lonely person and I am only 72 inches tall and a slender 171 pounds, so it's not a matter of needing the extra space I just don't like stadiums cramped seating and I can't afford luxury suites." * Anthony (Philadelphia, PA): "How long will the plurality of jerseys and shirseys at Yankee Stadiuml be Jeter ones, and who will dethrone him?" * Paul: "How good was the 2015 Blue Jays offense? Top 10 since 1955, really?" * John: "What would the World Series look like if the format was instead switched to one 63 inning run differential contest played under the same in-game rules? The first six games are capped at nine full innings and if the differential is tied in the 7th game extra innings occur as they otherwise would. Do bench players serve a reduced role? Does a pitcher's hitting ability matter more? When would you use which relievers other than keeping Cliff Pennington off the mound?" Play Index * Sam uses the Play Index to examine whether home run percentage per plate appearance increases during extra innings. * Extra innings are most similar to offensive production in the eighth inning. * Intentional walks are four times higher in extra innings than in any other inning. * BABIP increases by .15 in extra innings. * The home run rate in extra innings is almost identical to the eighth inning. Notes * Sam says that he wouldn't like a person less for buying themselves two tickets but that he would not advise someone to do it. * Sam thinks there is a 50% chance Derek Jeter will be the Yankees manager within nine years. * Ben guesses that in 2030 someone will pass Derek Jeter's jersey popularity with the Yankees. Sam guesses 2029. * By wRC+, the 2015 Blue Jays' offense was ninth all time since 1955. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 759: Your Fantastic Offseason Emails Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes